


A Christmas Dance

by Katalina_Riddle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalina_Riddle/pseuds/Katalina_Riddle
Summary: In the aftermath of the events in Paris, Newt and Theseus are mourning the loss of Leta, and Jacob and Tina are facing a life without Queenie. In a time of pain and loss, can the magic of Christmas bring four wounded hearts together for just one day of happiness?





	A Christmas Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was an OS written for a contest for Platform 9 and 3/4. The theme was...Christmas! 
> 
> Thank you to Kaarina Riddle for being my beta on this! It was tough to write at times, but ultimately, I love Newt and Tina, so it was great fun!
> 
> All the characters are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Queenie, NO!” Tina watched in utter shock and despair as her beloved sister, the only family she had left, walked with an air of determined confidence and purpose into the blue flames. She saw the horror and devastation on the face of a distraught Jacob and watched him crumple to the ground. Queenie looked back at her with a hard look on her face. And then she disapparated. She was gone. This was it. The moment she lost her sister to Grindelwald.  _

“Tina.  _ Tina. _ ” Tina awoke to Newt clasping her hands and looking down at her in genuine concern. He sat down next to her on the couch where she had accidentally drifted off to sleep. She didn’t say a word, just curled up next to him, rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears flow. Newt, not  _ exactly  _ sure what to do when one had a girl crying on one’s shoulder, gently ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, “It’s alright Tina. I’ve got you.” It had the desired effect. Tina immediately felt safe with Newt. She always had. And feeling safe, for Tina, was a luxury. 

Newt held her until her body stopped shaking with sobs and her breathing calmed. “Tina, does this...does this happen often?” He hesitantly lifted a hand to her face and gently wiped some stray tears away, meeting her eyes. Newt never failed to be astounded by those eyes. 

Looking into Newt’s kind eyes, Tina knew she couldn’t lie to him. “Every night. It’s like...it’s like she  _ died _ , Newt,” she whispered. “It  _ hurts _ , Newt. It hurts so bad.” Her voice choked and tears threatened again. Newt took her hand and held it for a second, trying to comfort her, before letting go, standing up and offering it again. “It’s late Tina. Let me take you home.  _ Please. _ ” This last came as Tina attempted to protest that she wasn’t tired, that she didn’t want to interrupt his work. “The kelpie will still be here when I come back. Please don’t fight me on this, Tina,” Newt continued with an increasing level of concerned agitation, “I need you to get some sleep.” He went to a cabinet on the wall and pulled out a small vial. 

Tina watched Newt as he lovingly placed Pickett back into his top coat pocket. He really was a one of a kind. He offered her his arm, and as she took it, he smiled shyly. He was always so unsure around her, as if he was trying to make sure he didn’t offend her, as if she was fine china that needed to be wrapped in cotton wool. She knew that he loved her, even if he could never find the courage to say it in so many words. “Newt--” was all she managed to squeeze out before Newt disapparated them. 

On the front porch of Tina’s little apartment in London, Newt turned to face her. She could see that he was struggling with the words he was trying to find. “Newt,” she said softly, “would you like to come in? You know...for a cup of tea?” Newt met her eyes and smiled.

“Tea. Y-yes. That would be lovely, thank you Tina.” She smiled and unlocked the door. With a flick of her wand, two teacups appeared, accompanied by a steaming teapot from which the scent of lemon and ginger wafted. As she poured the tea, Newt paced up and down the kitchen, his head low, one hand clutching his wand, the other fiddling with his coat pocket. Tina put the teapot down.

“Newt.  _ Newt! _ ” She grabbed his hands as he paced past her again, forcing him to stop and meet her eyes. She sighed. “Let’s take a walk, Newt. I think we need to talk. Or...not talk. Together. For as long as you need. Alright?” Newt smiled. She understood. He nodded, and arm in arm they stepped out into the crisp, cool air of the London evening.

Walking in silence for a while, they passed people putting up brightly coloured lights and decorations outside their houses.  _ Christmas.  _ Tina had almost forgotten Christmas. Her heart sank for a brief moment. She and Queenie had always shared Christmas. They had always had each other. Tears stung at her eyes and she gripped Newt’s arm a little tighter. Newt sensed her pain and stopped her. “Tina,” he said softly, with tears in his own eyes, “I’m...I’m so sorry about...about Queenie. I know she meant the world to you. But...don’t give up hope, Tina. After all,” he said gesturing to their surroundings and the thin layer of snow on the ground, “it’s Christmas. Anything can happen at Christmas.” 

Tina smiled brightly through her tears. “You’re right, of course. Why are you always right?” She chuckled as she put a hand up to tame an unruly curl that had freed itself from his windswept hair. He caught her hand and brought it to his heart. His gaze looked right through her. “Your eyes,” he whispered. “They really do look like...like fire in deep water. Just like…”

“...salamanders,” they said together, laughing a little. Tina knew she was in love with him. She was trying to be patient and let him own up to his feelings first, but this boy knew how to make a girl wait. As they stood there, hands clasped, only inches apart, Newt finally spoke. 

“I need to tell you something Tina.” He played with his hands a little, inwardly trying to work up the confidence to say his next words. “I think, every day since the day we met and you arrested me in New York...I think I’ve been falling a little bit in love with you every day, Tina.” He met her eyes nervously. Fear of rejection was something that Newt was very anxious about. He wasn’t sure he could bear it if she didn’t reciprocate. 

“Oh, you silly boy,” Tina whispered through happy tears. “You’re just catching up, Newt. I’m already in love with you.” She gently kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they held each other in an embrace that was as comforting as it was warm and loving. This time when Newt walked Tina back to her door, they walked hand in hand. Newt’s anxious nerves became joy, and Tina finally had something in her life that made her happy.

“I should go, Tina,” Newt whispered, as he shyly tucked her hair behind her ear and ran one hand down the side of her face. Tina caught the gentle hand and held it to her cheek, eyes closed. She nodded. “I know,” she replied. Newt pulled her close and kissed her softly on her forehead. “I want you to take this tonight,” he said as he rummaged through his coat pocket and pulled out the tiny glass vial. “It’s a potion...the Potion of Dreamless Sleep.” Tina resisted, attempting to protest, but Newt insisted. “Tina, please. For me. I want you to have at least one night of sleep. One night of no bad dreams.” Tina could see that Newt was getting upset, so she nodded and squeezed his hand. “Alright, Newt. I’ll take the potion, I promise.”

Newt, satisfied that Tina would take the potion, lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. “Good night, Tina.”

“Good night, Newt,” Tina replied, then watched as he retreated and disapparated. She smiled, full of happiness. Tomorrow was Christmas Day. And it looked like, just maybe, Christmas wasn’t going to be as miserable as she had thought it would be. She turned and walked inside, out of the cold.

That night, Tina slept better than she had in a long time, untroubled by nightmares and tragic memories. 

oOo

Newt knew just how much Christmas meant to Tina. It had been months since Tina had lost Queenie. He could still see the heartbreak written all over her face as she watched her beloved sister join the ranks of Grindelwald’s fanatics.  _ This Christmas will have to be perfect,  _ he thought to himself. And as Newt sat on his couch, deep in thought, he fell asleep. 

He awoke twenty minutes later when a loud crash echoed from the basement. Newt jumped up in a hurry and sprinted down the stairs. The scene that met him was chaotic. The door to the Nifflers’ cage had been flung open by a seemingly unknown party, and the nifflers were all now climbing through Newt’s desk, pocketing coins, tins, chains, buckles and anything else that looked remotely shiny. Looking over to the cage, Newt saw a little speck of green attempting to hide behind the moon calves. He couldn’t help it. He laughed out loud. “Pickett. Get over here, you.” Pickett hesitantly appeared at the top of the gatepost. “It’s alright, Pick, you’re not in trouble.” The little green creature ran up Newt’s arm and nestled back into the safety of his coat pocket. Newt shook his head in resignation and grinned. “Incorrigible.” He collected the nifflers, with much difficulty, then set the room to rights.  _ There. Much better. _

Looking around his small house, Newt sighed, rolled up his sleeves, and set to work. He was going to make this a special Christmas for the woman he loved.

oOo

Tina awoke early from her deep sleep. The room was still dark, and an unexpected draught coming from the window made her shiver. She hadn’t recalled leaving a window open when she went to bed. Blinking heavily, still sleepy and dazed, she slid out of bed and went to close it. That was when she saw the figure standing in her bedroom doorway. Letting out a wild shriek, she knocked a glass from the dresser. It fell and smashed. Tina stood in shocked silence before breathing out a single, horrified word.

“ _ Queenie. _ ”

“Merry Christmas, Teenie.” 

Tina shook her head in anger and disappointment. “No, Queenie. You lost the right to call me that name when you turned on me and left.” Her voice shook, but whether from anger or intense despair she couldn’t say. “You turned on all that is good. You  _ left us. Why, Queenie? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?”  _ Her voice rose to an uncontrolled guttural scream. She pointed her wand at her sister. “Leave, Queenie.  _ Leave. _ ”

Queenie moved towards her sister. Tina’s hand shook on her wand. “Queenie, just go. Please.” She felt Queenie’s hand on hers, lowering her wand. And then…“I’m sorry, Tina. He’s the answer, you know. He’s going to change the law so wizards can live freely, so no-maj’s can marry wizards. Don’t you want that?” Queenie’s voice was soft and full of emotion. But her eyes were calculated and cold. All those months in the service of Grindelwald had changed her, hardened her. Gone was the bubbly, joyful, sweet sister that Tina had raised. 

“Oh, Queenie,” Tina replied sadly, as tears ran silently down her face, “he was never the answer. Don’t you see? He tells you what you want to hear. He’s using you. He used you to get to Credence. He never wanted you. You turned on your family for nothing but a false promise and a dream.” 

Queenie shook her head adamantly. “You’re wrong, Tina,” she said viciously, “you’re wrong. And I’m sorry. But if you’re on the wrong side when he comes, I won’t be able to save you.”

Tina looked sadly at her sister. “Oh, Queenie. What has he done to you? Look what you’ve become. I don’t recognise my own sister anymore…” Her voice trailed off as it became choked with emotion. 

The sisters stared at each other, each silently willing the other to change her mind. Queenie was first to give up. “You always were too good.” She took a few steps toward her sister and held out her hand. On her palm lay a single, frozen snowflake. “Christmas was our holiday. I came...I came to make sure that even without me, you could still have a happy one.” She furrowed her brow as she heard Tina’s thoughts change. “Oh, Newt, honey?” A genuine smile spread across her face. “Oh, I’m so glad,” she said softly, as she saw the faintest smile appear on Tina’s face.

“I honestly hope...that you are happy, Teenie. You...you have a merry Christmas, you hear?” One single tear rolled down her face as she walked out of her sister’s life. 

“Goodbye, Teenie.”

And she was gone.

_ Gone. _

Tina slumped back on to her bed and sobbed. She stayed there until Newt found her, exhausted and empty, hours later.

oOo

When Newt awoke on Christmas morning, it was still dark. He dressed quickly and slid on his coat. “Come on, Pick,” he murmured, and the little bowtruckle climbed down from his perch at the top of the hatstand in the corner, and slid back into the safety and warmth of Newt’s coat pocket. “We really have to do something about this, Pickett. You’re perfectly well enough to go back to your own home, you know,” he said sternly. The bowtruckle responded by sticking his tongue out and retreating further into the pocket. 

As Newt walked downstairs to wish his creatures a very merry Christmas, his mind wandered.  _ Tina.  _ He had known for some time that he loved her; he had just never been able to find a way to articulate his feelings. He wondered if the potion he had given her had worked. He didn’t want her to be exhausted today. He knew how much Christmas meant to her.

He found his thoughts jumping again.  _ Theseus.  _ It was Christmas morning, and he knew exactly where he would find his brother. “Alright Pick. Ready for a little trip? You and I are going to the Ministry. We have an invite to deliver.” And with that, he apparated.

Theseus sat in his office facing a mountain of paperwork and sighed. It didn’t feel like Christmas. His hair was dishevelled from trying to sleep in his office; although it was obvious that not much sleep had been gained. He just couldn’t find it in his heart to go home. He had tried; but around every corner, in every room, through every door, he kept expecting to see Leta.

_ His Leta. _

He pushed away the memory of her death. It was too painful. His heart still bore the scars of a lover lost, for which there was no cure but time. He was jolted from his reverie by a series of soft knocks at the door.

“ _ Enter. _ ”

Newt walked in to his brother’s office and stood awkwardly in front of his desk. “Theseus, it’s Christmas. You can’t be working. Take a break,” he said gently. Theseus met Newt’s eyes reluctantly. They were full of compassion and sympathy and...love. Theseus had always had a complicated relationship with his brother. They had never really understood each other, although events of the past year had created a bond between them much stronger than anything they had experienced before.

Theseus stood up and faced his brother. “I don’t have time for Christmas, Newt. Too much work to do. And besides, I can’t go home. I just...can’t,” he finished in a whisper. 

Newt knew straight away that Theseus was talking about Leta. “Theseus, you can’t lock yourself away from the world in your office. You need to help yourself move on. You’re coming for Christmas and that’s final. Tina...Tina wants you to come as well.”

Theseus allowed himself a slight smile. “Tina, hey? I’m happy for you brother.” And he was. But that didn’t stop him feeling the twinge of bitterness that his brother now had what had been taken away from him...the joy of loving another human with one’s whole heart. He had loved unconditionally. Then he had lost. And now he was hurting.

Newt, as if seeing right into his brother’s heart, turned as he reached the door, and without hesitation said, “She adored you, you know. It wasn’t difficult to see.” 

Theseus sighed. “She loved me, Newt. But she loved you too. I don’t know if she ever stopped loving you. But I never cared. I was just lucky that she loved me at all.”

Newt shook his head. “You’ve got it all wrong, Theseus. She did love me. Once. I was her first love. But you...you were her last love. Her forever love. Her true love. There’s a big difference.” He saw tears welling in his brother’s eyes. “Now. Theseus. If you are not at my house by six thirty tonight, I’ll come and get you myself.” Theseus nodded in reply. Satisfied with this response, Newt let himself out. He reappeared two seconds later.

“Oh, and Theseus? Merry Christmas.”

Theseus smiled for the first time in a long time. 

“Merry Christmas, Newt.”

oOo

Newt apparated to Tina’s doorstep, a jolt of excitement running through him. He was going to see Tina. He rang the doorbell and waited, nervously straightening his bowtie and fidgeting with his jacket pocket. He waited, but no answer came.  _ Strange _ . He felt a twinge of worry. Looking around him to make sure no one was watching, he pointed his wand at the door. “ _ Alohomora _ ,” he whispered, and entered.

The house was dark and quiet. “T-Tina?” Newt’s voice seemed to echo through the empty hallway. A small, quiet sob led him to the bedroom at the top of the stairs. The door was open just a crack. Newt pushed it open quietly. 

Tina lay huddled in a cramped position on her bed, with her knees pulled to her chest and her head buried in the pillow. Newt’s heart broke for her. “Tina?” She pulled her head from the pillow and lifted herself up with an effort. Her eyes were red and her face was drained and pale. Sitting next to her on the bed, Newt pulled Tina close to him and softly stroked her hair, calming her in only a way that a kind-hearted, beautiful soul could. 

“Do you want to talk about it Tina?”

Those beautiful eyes looked up at him, filled with unshed tears. “Queenie...she came here.” Newt pulled away from her so he could see her face. His own expression was one of shock. “Tina! Did she hurt you? Are you alright?” Tina was quick to calm his fears as she shook her head. “No. She would never hurt me. I think...I think she misses me. She came to wish me a happy Christmas...and…” Her voice broke.

“And?” Newt prodded. 

“To say goodbye,” Tina said sadly. “I think this time, she’s really gone.”

Newt pulled her to her feet and held her hands to his heart. “No matter who we lose in this life, Tina, we will  _ always  _ have each other.” He leaned down slightly so his forehead was leaning against hers. They stayed like that for a minute, taking comfort and strength from one another. Newt broke the silence.

“Tina. I left the nifflers unattended. With  _ Christmas  _ decorations in view.” This statement had the desired effect, and Tina laughed, a golden peal of innocent laughter. Newt smiled. “That’s better,” he said, taking Tina’s hands and lacing his fingers shyly through hers. 

“Now. Shall we go and save Christmas?” Tina smiled at him, and they apparated.

oOo

“ _ Get. Over. Here. _ ” Newt gripped his wand between his teeth as he leaped full length to catch a niffler that kept ducking behind a settee. The niffler disappeared again. Newt heard Tina laughing behind him and glared at her back as she strung lights on the massive two storey tree with her wand. “I don’t know what  _ you’re  _ laughing about.” And with a wave of his wand, the lights tangled into a mess of cords and light bulbs. Tina turned and grinned. “Pest.” She took a candlestick off the mantle and stalked over to the couch. “Heeeere, niffler, where are you?” The niffler slowly poked its head above the settee. “Come and get the shiny thing,” Tina crooned. It came closer, advancing warily and slowly, as if knowing its fate but unable to resist the glint of metallic goodness. And without warning, Newt pounced. “Gotcha,” he mumbled as he placed the last of the nifflers in his coat pocket. He grinned at Tina. “Christmas is saved. But goodness you better get a wriggle on with those lights, Theseus will be here in about three hours,” he teased. 

Tina swatted his arm playfully as she returned to the lights. “What on earth possessed you to get a tree this big, anyway?” Newt paused and smiled. 

“You love Christmas.” Tina turned towards him, her eyes filled with love. “You got this tree...for me?” Newt nodded. “Yes. Hence why I’m making you decorate it,” he said with laughter in his voice and eyes. Tina laughed. “Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. I don’t remember the last time I laughed so much. You really do make my life better, you know that, right?” Newt, who was now helping her untangle the lights he had previously knotted, blushed. Tina leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Newt blushed furiously.  

Hours later, the pair stood back to admire their handiwork. “Now that’s what I call a Christmas tree,” Tina whispered in awe. Newt took her hand and smiled. For the first time in a long time she was happy, and Newt was going to make sure that today was going to remain so. Three strong knocks on the door brought an end to their admiring reverie. Newt went to the door. It was almost six thirty. 

“Theseus,” he whispered. Theseus was standing on the doorstep as promised, wearing smart grey trousers and a white collared shirt, sporting a bow tie and a comfortable navy wool coat. “Hello Newt. Let a man in out of the cold?” He offered a small smile and a bottle of wine. “Oh, and I also found  _ this _ wandering around London hopelessly lost.” Newt’s expression turned to confusion as Theseus pulled a person from the porch garden. Newt felt a grin spread across his face. “ _ Jacob! _ ” He felt himself being crushed in a prolonged bear hug. “Come inside you two. Tina will be so happy to see you.” 

Theseus, with a discerning gaze, saw the colour in his brother’s face rise a little at the mention of her name, but said nothing. His brother deserved a little happiness. Knowing his brother’s awkwardness with physical contact, Theseus simply squeezed Newt’s shoulder as the pair went inside to greet Tina.

“ _ Jacob! _ ” Tina promptly dropped the glass jug of eggnog she was carrying as she flew across the room to envelope him in a hug. “I’m so glad you came, Jacob. I know it can’t be easy for you,” she whispered. Jacob smiled sadly at her. “It’s no doubt harder for you, Tina,” he said. “But...it’s Christmas. It’s a time to look forward. One can’t live in the past forever. She made her choice, and that choice didn’t include us. But at least we have each other.” Tina’s eyes glistened with tears at this, but she smiled brightly through them and took his hand. “Come and see the tree, Jacob!” The change of subject was both welcome and comfortable. Tina caught Newt’s eye across the room, and they shared a moment of mutual understanding. Newt directed Jacob to the decorations and the platters of light food; Tina walked slowly over to Theseus, who was standing at the window, looking out onto the dreary street. She comfortingly linked her arm through his. 

“It’ll be okay, Theseus,” she said softly. “You’ll get through this, even if it seems like right now, you’re drowning.” Theseus let silent tears fall as he leaned on Tina. “I can’t let him see me like this Tina. I’ve always been the strong one.” Tina wrapped an arm around his waist. “It’s alright, Theseus, just hold on to me and keep looking out of the window for a minute. You can do this,” she whispered. Theseus knew then in that moment that he  _ was  _ going to be alright. This was his family, and leaning on Tina now, he knew that they would give him the strength he needed to pull through. “She was...special.” Tina nodded beside him. “You’re right. She was. And she would want you to be happy, Theseus. It’s Christmas. Let’s celebrate her life. We have had enough mourning in this family.” He looked down into her eyes. Newt was right...about the salamanders. And she was wise, too. He grinned suddenly at her. “Newt is a lucky man,” he replied.

The four of them sat on the couch in front of the tree after stuffing themselves full of food and mulled wine. Jacob smiled lazily and let out a satisfied little belch. “That dinner, Tina, was  _ exemplary. _ ” There was a chorus of silent nods in agreement. Tina stood and walked to the kitchen, returning a second later with four glasses of cinnamon hot chocolate. “A toast,” she said, “to the friends and family we’ve lost...and to the friendship and love we have found along the way.” They were silent for a moment as the mood changed to one of contemplation and remembrance. Smiles and tears were both present. “Merry Christmas,” Newt said softly, breaking the silence. Hot chocolates were raised high and clinked. 

“Merry Christmas.”

oOo

Jacob had left with the promise of returning on New Years Eve, if he could find the way. Theseus stood and grabbed his coat from the cloak stand in the entrance. “I should be off too. Tina, thank you,” as he hugged her tight, “I’ll be around.” Tina looked at him sternly, almost motherly. “You better be.” Theseus grinned at her. She knew and understood him. They had both lost someone they had loved dearly. He wasn’t lying though. He would be around. If Christmas had taught him anything, it was that leaning on the people you love gives enough strength to last a lifetime. It had felt good. 

He strode towards the door, Newt at his heels. As he went down the porch steps, Newt called his name. “Theseus.” He turned back towards his brother, a questioning look in his eyes. Newt walked down the steps and wrapped his arms around Theseus in a warm and unexpected embrace. “Thank you for coming, Theseus. You come back for New Years, you hear?” Theseus held his brother at arm’s length. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, brother.” And with that, Theseus turned into the empty street and apparated. 

Newt turned and walked back inside. Tina was busy tidying the kitchen, conjuring dishcloths and tea towels and magically clearing the table. He walked up behind her and turned her to face him. “Tina,” he said softly. She stood still and looked up at him. Newt pulled out his wand and conjured a little green sprig from the end of it, which hung itself delicately in thin air above them. “Mistletoe.” Tina smiled sweetly. “Well it’s about time, Mr Scamander,” she teased, and she let herself lean in to the intoxicating warmth of his embrace. Newt gently took her lips with his and gently kissed her. There was so much love in that kiss. Finally pulling away, Tina smiled.

“Newt?” He pulled her close to his chest and held her tight. “Yes Tina?” She delighted in the feeling of comfort and safety she felt with him. “I love you so much.” She felt a light kiss on the top of her head. “I love you too, Tina.” Her eyes wandered to the window.

“Newt,” she said, her eyes wide and her voice full of wonder, “it’s  _ snowing _ .” She smiled at him through happy tears. “It’s a Christmas miracle.” Newt smiled down at this woman, so full of beauty, love and compassion, and his heart flooded with joy. This was the woman who had chosen  _ him _ . With a flick of her wand, Tina turned on the radio set. “Newt. Dance with me.” 

And as the snow fell in delicate flakes to settle on the ground in a carpet of white, and Angels We Have Heard On High played sweetly through the radio, and the lights on the Christmas tree twinkled like fallen stars…

Newt and Tina danced.


End file.
